


Stillness within the Force [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Narvi, GFY, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, lightsaber construction, married jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvi and Celebrimbor are members of the early Jedi Order, tasked with improving technology. Removing lightsabers from their cumbersome external powersources has been a puzzle for some time, but perhaps it only needed a little thought within the Force.</p><p>Story written by goldberry-in-the-rushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness within the Force [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stillness within the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644180) by [goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

5 minutes, 0 seconds

**Music:**

"The Vivid Unknown" by Yo Yo Ma and the Philip Glass Ensemble, from Naqoyqatsi - Life as War 

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 4.8 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Stillness%20within%20the%20Force%20by%20goldbery%20in%20the%20rushes.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (4.8 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033003.zip)  



End file.
